


Forever Alone

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [42]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I live in a world of shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was recited by a gay character in a story I began years ago. It is not based on my own angst.

I live in a world of shadows.

Nothing grows, nothing thrives.

I am alone, looking in.

Others play gleefully, hand in hand,

Yet I remain alone, on the outside.

Not allowing anyone to know the real me.

They wouldn’t understand.

How could they, when I am the way I am?

I’m a freak.

That’s what I am.

Forever apart.

Forever distant.

Forever myself,

But I will keep hoping for the sun to shine down on me.

Till then I remain alone.


End file.
